1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light-emitting device and, more specifically, a light emitting diode formed with an I-VII compound semiconductor.
2. Information
Semiconductor light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes, may be used for various applications such as consumer electronics in which the semiconductor light-emitting devices form the light source, because of their generally long lifetime, low power requirements, and high reliability.
Among the LEDs, blue LEDs have attracted much attention lately as blue is one of the primary colors, and devices that produce full color displays using LEDs need to incorporate blue. Also, blue light's shorter wavelength allows it to be used to store more information on optical memory devices when compared to red or yellow light.
As the use of blue LEDs has increased, the demand for LEDs with higher quantum efficiencies, that is, the amount of light that can be produced from a given amount of electricity, or the need for new materials that may form high quantum efficiency light-emitting devices, has likewise increased.